What About Katie?
by Bottle Cap
Summary: Katie is afraid to tell anybody about her family "issues" until one fight goes to far. She emails her friends about and gets some helpful advice, advice she dosent think she can follow. Little did the two girls know that it would change their lives 4ever
1. Default Chapter

"What's the matter with you?" She screamed in anger as the girl stood, staring into space. Katie tried to ignore the screaming, as she always did. It would be over soon and then she could dream up another fantasy on her laptop of love and family. "Nothing." She replied, doing her best to hold back the tears. She was strong, but yelling always scared her so badly. "Something's obviously wrong! You never talk to me! You try to keep everything a big secret all the time, like you're shutting me out!" Her mother acted as though she were terribly hurt. No words escaped the girl's clenched jaw as thoughts swirled like a hurricane inside her head. "You never talk to me!" She thought angrily "How can you say that I never talk to you? You feel guilty, that's why you're asking. Quit yelling at me! God, please, just make us a normal family again!" "Go to your room." Her mother commanded coldly. The girl welcomed the escape from the needless argument. Once her door was shut, she sobbed hot tears of anger, bitterness, but most of all, love. She couldn't tell anyone about these fights, she couldn't let anyone think badly of her family. Besides, if no one knew the truth, it would be easier to act as though everything were okay. She didn't need pity. Though Katie had escaped, the horror continued in the next room. Another battle over Erin's boyfriend and how she needs a break from Bobby because she's spending to much to with him. Katie shook with exasperation as doors slammed and tears fell. Another unsettled battle, another soaked pillowcase. "Hey, I'm home." Katie announced as she bounced down the stairs to her basement, which doubled as a family room. Erin and Bobby lounged comfortably on the couch watching a movie as the sixteen-year-old plopped into the computer chair, signing on-line to check her mail. "Where were you last night?" Erin asked after a moment of normalness. "I stayed at Tipsy's. Why?" Katie answered, wondering why her sister would notice her missing, seeing how Erin was never home herself. "I really needed you last night." Then she turned to Bobby. "She wasn't even here. She missed the whole thing." "Why did you need me? What thing?" Katie turned in her chair, a concerned look attacked her face as she thought of horrible things in her mind that could have gone on while she was gone. Where was dad? She hadn't seen him, even though she had just walked in the door. "Me and Bobby were under the covers in Constance's bed watching a movie and dad saw us and freaked out. As if we'd do anything..." Erin made light of the situation not that it was over. "What happened after that?" Katie ventured. "He sent Bobby home. Then, we started fighting. I have bruises on my arms and legs from when he threw me up the stairs. Mom busted my lip." She pulled out her bottom lip for her sister to look at where the skin had split. Why did she feel the need to bring this up? It killed Katie that everyone acted so...normal after a fight. "How did she manage that?" "She punched me." Erin said as if Katie should have guessed it. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I called Bobby to come pick me up." Erin turned back to her movie. Whatever cheer Katie had when she walked in had diminished into pure pain. Why was there so much hate? Constance hadn't spoken to Erin, her own sister, in over two months! She dwelled on what Erin had told her until it made her stomach ache. That night, when Katie lad her head down to go to sleep, she thought of the times when they were a real family. Her and her two older sisters were best friends because they moved often and didn't have time to create bonds with other kids. She had considered her family close-knit. What happened? Then, the smiles dispersed and the fights appeared clearly behind her eyes. The time she had walked in circles in the driveway, singing "Jesus Loves Me" to drown out the scream from Constance and her mother inside. The image of her mother ripping at Constance's hair in a fit of fury, then hyperventilating from screaming so much. A cup full of ice water flying at Katie's head from Constance's hand and being thrown in the shower and having Erin pound her head on the brick wall over and over. She remembered pulling a knife on Constance and even a gun on Erin. How they turned it into a joke for kids at school to muse over, as if it were just a once in a lifetime occurrence. All those battles, and so many more, drenched Katie's mind with grief. They were all horrid, only increasing in agony as the years went by. They were considered the perfect family with the perfect life. Katie always wore a smile and held her head high, never hinting at her fears. They housed friends who had awful parents, pretending as if they were different. What about Katie? Where could she hide? Who could she tell? Nowhere, no one. Only last week Constance and Erin had battled about how Constance wouldn't acknowledge Erin's existence and Erin didn't respect Constance's rights. Katie had sat in the living room, after Constance had stormed out of the house and sped away, listening to Erin sob in the shower because her oldest sister had disowned her, unaware that she could be heard. The last memory that flashed before her eyes was, by far, the most painful. Her mom kicking her out of the house and then her reply, which she still regretted more than anything. "You don't love me anyway!" She had screamed. That was it, her dad came stomping in her room after her, like a mad man. He threw her onto her bed. "Don't ever say that! I've given my whole life for you!" He breathed with such anger, Katie had never felt his fury so much. She covered her face, praying for it to go away, to wake up. "Don't act like I'm beating you!" She remained clenched up in pure horror. A shower of closed fists rained over her body as she begged her mother, God, everyone, for mercy. "Mom! Please, make him stop! Stop!" Her repeated pleas left unanswered. She was left alone, curled up in a ball on her bed, as her parents went up stairs to finish another argument with Constance. "Go to bed." He said quietly, inside ashamed to be seen. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she had hurt him. He loved her. Katie understood. Katie kept quiet. "What are you thinking?" Constance exclaimed, not letting it drop. "You just beat my little sister!" Katie covered her head with a pillow, blocking out the turmoil that persisted above her. She gasped for breath, overwhelmed by tears and pain and a broken heart. She vowed she would never snitch on her family that night as she heard soft cries and the darkened silence of grief that filled their house after midnight. Tears now warmed her reddened cheeks as she lay in bed, reminiscing. She was tired of it. She was sick of the pain, the yelling, the constant war. She fell asleep mid-thought, a thought of finally telling her best friend the truth. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bottle Cap!" Tipsy laughed when Katie answered the phone the next afternoon. The house was silent, everyone away at work but herself and the animals. "Hey, Tip." Was the glum reply. Katie sat in a chair at the kitchen table, her head was numb with thoughts, decisions that needed to be made. "What's wrong?" Tipsy, Jessica, asked, sensing that something was out of whack with her best friend. Katie was silent, something that she tried not to be around friends so that they wouldn't wonder. "Caps?" "Yeah, I'm here. I'm just...thinking." Katie went by Bottle Cap among friends, another way to have a separate life. It was a "newsie name", all because of her obsession with the movie, "Newsies." "You want to talk about it?" She asked sincerely. Katie opened her mouth to speak but her lips wouldn't form the words. "Kind of...but I'll email it to you in a post later." She decided, rather nervously to be speaking to her best friend. "Why? Is someone in the room with you?" Tipsy pondered out loud, suddenly very afraid that this was a huge problem, not just a boy thing or a sleepy- spell. "No, I just...I just can't say it out loud. I'll send it to you, I promise." Katie assured her. She posted everyday, to all her friends that shared her Newsies addiction. She was new to the mailing list but still she felt close to them, even though most lived thousands of miles away. She knew she could trust everyone on that list. "Okay. Want to talk about something else?" Tipsy gave up, looking forward to the post in dread. They talked for a long time after that, about everything. Everything except the problem. Jessica knew something was drastically wrong. Katie never like to she anger or hurt to anybody, even her. This was serious, she could sense it. ******************************************** Later that night, after she finally got her computer to work, she sent a very serious post. She told Tipsy, and everyone else who was on the list that read it, about Erin's fight with her parents. She still couldn't tell anymore. It was enough, though. She could breathe easier knowing that she had told some body. Somebody that wouldn't tell people that knew her, somebody who couldn't see the hurt behind her eyes. Even after she clicked sent, Katie kept up her act of happiness. She never let her guard down, except when she spoke to newsies. The next day, however, she received replies from friends on the list. Her eyes clouded with tears as she read. She never thought anyone would care, she never thought it would matter. One reply stuck out, though all were much appreciated. "...why don't you and Erin jist run away from home? Do what so many people's fanfics talk about..." Silver Fists had written. Why not? It was a good idea, but not for Katie. She loved her family, her dad, her mom, her sisters, no matter how distorted her life had become. Besides, the girls in the fanfics had newsies to run to, what about Katie? Who did she have? Where could she go? No one, no where. Still, her friend's suggestion lingered inside her tiny head like the pain that splintered her heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Get off the internet, Katie! I'm not telling you again!" Her mom yelled down the stairs. It had been three days since she sent the post, she was still receiving heartfelt replies. "Okay!" She yelled back up, "I'm almost done!" She tried to say good-bye to all the people she had been talking to. "Get off now." Her mom descended the stairs, glaring at her, making perfectly sure that her daughter obeyed. Katie shut the computer down and stood. "Okay, it's off. It's not that big of a deal." She said, her voice drowning in agitation towards her mother. With one last glance, her mother went back up stairs. Katie clicked on the television and was flipping around when her mom returned. "What are you watching?" She asked in a normal tone, sitting on the couch. "Some movie. I just turned it here." Katie replied, eyes still glued to the set. "No, don't watch that. It's no good." "You don't even know what it is...!" Katie protested, annoyed at the constant nagging. "I can tell you right now, it's going to be about sex and what not. Turn it off." Her mom instructed. "Ugh!" Katie groaned after turning the television off. "I didn't say you couldn't watch..." "What's the point in watching anything if you're going stand over me like I'm five?" Katie complained. "Well, if I could trust you..." Her mom said as if Katie had deceived her many times. "Whatev...I'm sixteen years old. I don't need you telling me what I can watch." Katie said before going into her room. She didn't like causing strife, but it was ridiculous. There was no reason for her mother to do her that way. She turned her radio up so that if, and when, a fight started upstairs, she wouldn't know anything about it. ************************************************************************ "You let her get away with everything!" Constance was complaining as Katie tried her best to ignore and write a post. "We do not. You get away with just as much as Erin..." Mom was trying to remain calm. "He is here every night! I haven't seen her without him attached to her in months!" Constance threw her hands up to get her point across. "You won't even talk to her..." "No, she probably doesn't notice that. She's to busy with her boyfriend to notice anything in my life." Bicker, bicker, bicker. Katie's head ached. There had been an argument every night this week, all of them about Erin and her boyfriend. "She does notice." "I'm sorry, but if they get married, don't expect me to go to their wedding." "Constance, that is wrong. She is still your sister." "No, she used to be my sister. Not any more." Why did she feel the need to go on endlessly about this? Was she jealous that her little sister had a good relationship and she didn't even have a boyfriend? Katie went up stairs to block out the hurtful words being spewed from Constance's mouth. ************************************************************************ "Don't even open your mouth!" Dad's voice boomed in the living room. The whole family was there, an all-out war. "You never listen to us!" Constance yelled back. "We do to listen to you, all three of you." Mom retaliated. "No, only Erin." Constance shot back. "What is your problem?" Katie found herself sneering at Constance, the anger inside of her rolling out. "Why are you so jealous of her?" "I'm not jealous of that. Who would want to be a whore..." Mom backhanded Constance across the mouth so fast, nobody breathed. "I hate you! I'm leaving." She went into her room and proceeded with throwing things in a backpack. "You're not going anywhere." Dad followed her. "Get back out here, we're having a discussion." "It's over!" Constance shouted. Dad grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back into the living room. "Don't touch me!" She pulled away. "So help me, if you don't do as I say!" He fumed as Katie and Erin sat in the living room, tears of fear falling from both of their eyes and mom standing with her hand over her face. Constance ignored him as she stormed out the door and into her car, speeding away. "This is all your fault." Dad told his wife, accusingly. "How is it my fault?" Mom asked. "If you would just let me take care of it. You always have to go behind my back and tell them they can do what I just said they couldn't..." "I do not do that!" "Can we go?" Erin asked, a sour scowl on her face. "No, I'm going." Dad replied. "Dad, no..." Katie cried. Once again, opening her mouth was a mistake. She reached for his arm as he turned. He clenched his hand around her wrist so tightly it hurt. "Let go of her!" Erin demanded, but was shut up by mom, who slapped her. "If you hadn't ever met that stupid boy..." She growled as if possessed. "None of this would have happened. "No, it's your fault! You never took time for us." Erin said, seemingly fearless in the face of danger. Still, her dad held a firm grasp on Katie's wrist. God, please! Haven't I suffered enough! Katie prayed, Make it stop, please! "I know, we're the worst parents ever!" Dad said sarcastically. "You're hurting me..." Katie whimpered. It must have taken her father by surprise because at that very moment he swung his arm, throwing Katie toward the open front door. "Katie! Run away!" Katie heard Erin yell, though it was faint in her mind as blood streamed down her face. That cost Erin another blow but Katie obeyed. She ran as fast as she could to who knows where. The rain pounded her head and washed away the blood from the wound on her forehead. The whole mess was about Erin and Constance that night. What about Katie? She was lost, alone and drenched in dirty rain water. She shivered with terror and cold as she ran. I wish I could run right into a fan fiction! What am I doing? I have to go back...I can't go back, now! It wasn't long before Katie calapsed somewhere in the dark, wet night. She passed out, leaving every pain in reality while all she heard, saw, and felt was black, pure darkness. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Do ya think she's awright?" Came a distant voice to Katie's ears. "I mean, she's been out fer da whole night an' now, most da day." "Dunno. All we can do is wait. She might not have a chance, the blow looks pretty bad." The voices seemed unreal, yet oddly familiar to Katie, whose eyes remained shut. She was afraid of them knowing she was awake, afraid of her father being there. "She still out?" Footsteps came near to where she lay, in a thinly padded bed. "Naw, Cowboy. Klopp don't know if she's evah wakin' up." The female voice was unfamiliar to Katie's ears, unlike the other three voices she'd heard. She couldn't put her finger on where she had heard the voices, but she knew them all the same. "Poor kid. Dere oughta be a law 'gainst beatin' up girls..." The older voice trailed off as he exited the room. Kloppman...Cowboy? Katie thought silently. Oh my God! There's no way! She slowly opened her eyes, wanting to sneak a peek at the faces connected to the voices. The first face she saw was that of Racetrack Higgins, a newsie from her favorite movie! "Race!" She sat up suddenly, thinking it was a dream. Her head pounded in pain and she touched her hand to the gash. The boy was in shock, as were the other two visitors. "You know her, Race?" A beautiful girl spoke up. She sounded anything but pleased. Her longish black hair glittered with red and brown tents, eluminated by the light of the sun pouring in through a window. "Uh...well..." Race was dumbfounded. He frantically searched his memory for an answer to his girlfriend's question. "Well?" The girl's eyes flashed black as her hand found her hip. "No...I nevah saw 'er bafore, Dragonfly." He responded truthfully, praying that she'd believe his answer. Katie's eyes grew wide at the sound of the name. "Dragonfly? Dragonfly Collins?" Her blue eyes began to mist over. Dragonfly stared in amzement before the third person spoke up. "Dat's her." Katie couldn't stand it. She stood and threw her arms around the baffled girl, who quickly shoved Katie away. "Who da hell awe you!" She exclaimed. "Jack, dis goil banged 'er head real good. She's lost 'er mind!" "No. Just my face!" Katie laughed. "It's me, Bottle Cap! Don't you remember?" "Uh...no." Just then, Katie noticed she wasn't wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt anymore. She was now dressed in dark brown pants and a green, long- sleeved, button-up shirt." "This is so...so..." Katie was finally hit with the realization that this was anything but normal. "Strange. I'm Jack Kelley." "I...know." Katie sat back down, her head hurting more than anything. It was all too real to be a dream, yet it had to be. "What...what year is it?" "1899." Race laughed, thinking this girl was knocked senseless, which, if you think about it, was true. Katie layed back on the bed and pulled the thin cover over her head. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." She mumbled over and over. What had happened to Katie? Did she die and go to...the Newsie verse? 


	5. Chapter 5

"She's up?" Came another female's voice. Katie dare not peek over her cover this time. "Yeah, but she's delusional. She jist jumped right up an' hugged me!" Dragonfly exclaimed. "Bet dat was scary." Came a joking reply from a new male. "Why she undah da covahs?" "She jist found out she's in 1899." Race shrugged. Katie couldn't believe herself. She had always wished to get sucked into a fanfic and now that she actually was, she was hiding under the cover. "Well, you'd be hiding, too...if you were me." Katie said as she sat back up. Her sentence finished with less sunk than it had begun. She couldn't believe that Kid Blink was standing there, the newsie that she loved the most! She connected eyes with the boy in front of her and found herself pinching her own arm. "Ow!" "Why'd ya do dat foah?" A tall girl with light brown, shoulder-length locks giggled at the stranger's conduct, though a fretful expression was stamped on her pretty face. "To make sure I wasn't dreaming." Katie answered truthfully, afraid that drool was escaping her ogling mouth. "Well," The girl's bright blue eyes found Jack, "I think we should get her some help..." She made a eerie face. "No, I'm fine." Katie smiled brightly, her blue-green eyes glowing with pure delectation. "Really, I am." "Okay, so you know my name," Dragonfly linked arms with Racetrack. "But what's yours?" Katie flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and stood. "Bottle Cap." She insisted upon using her newsie name, since she was in a newsie-verse. "Dat sounds, uh, newsie-ish." Race took his cigar out of his mouth, "You a newsie b'fore someone knocked ya out?" "Ummm," Bottle Cap (no longer Katie haha) thought. If this is really a fanfic, then I get to make up my own story! "Yep. I'm a good newsie!" She beamed, her hyper tendencies coming out. "You can sell wit' me tomorrah if ya want." Blink offered, only making Bottle Cap melt even more. Jack threw a cautioning glance at Blink. "Yeah, okay." She couldn't believe how calm she was. "Jack, can I stay here for a while?" "Well..." He looked to one of the girls with questioning eyes. "You think Klopp would mind, Chippah?" He asked her, even though everyone knew that what he was really asking was if she would mind. "He'd let 'er stay." She rolled her sparkling eyes and threw a smile. "Goody!" Bottle Cap exclaimed, then clapped her hand over her mouth. How immature had that sounded? "Heya guys!" A tall blonde bounced in excitedly. "What's uppy?" She asked, noticing that they were all quiet. Bottle Cap was rendered speechless. How could this be? Was it even possible? Then again, if Katie could do it, why couldn't she? 


	6. Chapter 6

"Heya,Tip." Racetrack puffed his cigar, "Welcome to da party." He greeted sarcastically as Jack and Chipper watched Bottle Cap stare as if she'd seen a ghost. "What's da mattah wit' 'er?" Dragonfly whispered to Race, tightening her grip on his arm. "Ow! Ya hoitin' me." Race informed her before she loosened her death grip. Tipsy noted that the strange girl was awake and smiled. "Heya, I'm T..." She began cheerfully, but was cut off. "Tipsy! Oh my God, Jessica! How did you get here?" Bottle Cap exclaimed, excited that her friend had come, too. She was expecting a nice, warm welcome but she received a terrified look instead. "Do...do I know you?" She asked carefully, studying the girl's brightened face. "Pro'lly not, Tip." Chipper answered. "She knew perdy much all our names. We just don't know how." That was when it hit her, like a two-ton brick. She had to stop acting like she knew them and start pretending she was in the right universe. She was clearly scaring them, and that wasn't what she'd wanted at all. "Okay, okay." Bottle Cap frowned suddenly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "None of ya know me. I just hoid ya tawkin' when I'se layin' deah, but I soita thought I'se dreamin'." She shrugged. Everyone was silent for a minute. Bottle Cap was beginning to worry, until Blink busted out laughing. Obviously, the laughter was contagious because it spread throughout the room almost instantaneously. "Dat was great, Caps." Jack announced, "Ya really had us goin'." It was even better than Bottle Cap could have planned! It was as if she'd known them forever, and she had, just in a different...world. "Git up, git up! Sell da papes!" Came the ever-so-familiar wake-up call, wafting into Bottle Cap's ears. She smiled at the sound of it, because it meant she wasn't waking up in 2002, she was waking up in 1899...again. She got out of bed and quickly got ready, trying not to be in anybody's way. "Dat's my cigar. You'll steal anuddah. Hey bummahs, we got woik ta do." She sang quietly as she waited for Blink. "Whata ya singin'?" Mush asked as he was passing. "Um...just a song I like." She smiled sweetly and he returned it before heading down the stairs. It was different than the movie, though. They weren't singing or dancing, they were yawning and tripping over dirty clothes. "Davey sellin' taday?" Jack asked Tipsy as he tied a red bandana around his neck. "Yep. Les is sick, though." She placed her dark brown cabbie hat on top of her shiny blonde hair. Bottle Cap smiled, wondering what Jessica was doing back in 2002. Then, she began to wonder what she was doing back in 2002. She hadn't even thought of it until that precise moment. "You sellin' wit' me?" Her thoughts were put to an end by Kid Blink's question. She could only nod, still in shock that she was actually able to be next to him, in real life. They, headed down the stairs and out the door to the Distribution Office. "Who's dis, Blink?" A tall girl walked up along side us down the dusty cobblestone street. Her brown hair was beautiful, the way it was so curly, and it was pulled back partially, revealing a scar. Her eyes seemed green in the sunlight but Caps was unsure, seeing how they also held gray and blue shades. "Dis heah's our newest newsie, Caps. Su'prised you ain't hoid 'bout 'er yet." Blink smiled at Caps fondly. "Bottle Cap, actually. And you are?" She was absolutely dying to know who this astonishing girl was. For some reason, she felt as though she'd known her forever. The question was, would she know Katie? "Bottle Cap?" The girl practically shreeked. "Oh my God! Dis ain't funny Blink." She glared at Blink as though he made it up. "What ain't?" Blink looked right back, confused. Finally, somebody who knew her, but who? She didn't know yet. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bottle Cap got a glimmer in her eye as she made up her mind to do something she'd been dying to do. She smiled and spit on her hand before holding it out to the girl. Blink seemed a little surprised by her action but waited for his friends reaction. The girl studied Bottle Cap before pulling off her glove and spitting into the palm of her own hand. "No way!" Bottle Cap squealed, her eyes glued to the silver rings on the girls hand. The sun was reflecting off of them as they shook. "Silver?" "Yeah! How'd ya do it? I nevah t'ought ya'd be able ta pull it off an' even if I did, ya said ya wouldn't!" Silver Fists busted out suddenly, now sure that Blink wasn't pulling a prank. Blink scratched his head in bafflement as Bottle Cap hugged Silver. "I don't know! I have to talk to you about it, though." Bottle Cap remembered, for the first time since she woke up in 1899, what had happened back in 2002. "Well, let's tawk, den..." Silver beamed with excitement. "Yeah, you'se can tawk, latah." Blink cut in, tired of being forgotten. "She's sellin' wit' me but you'se can meet at Tibby's aftah." "That's good." Bottle Cap agreed, her smile never fading as long as Blink remained by her side. Silver shrugged, pulling her glove back on. The two girls parted as Blink escorted Caps to the Distribution Center.  
  
"Heya Caps!" Tipsy spotted the new girl as she came down the stairs from buying her papers. Bottle Cap looked up from the page at the sound of her name to see a group of girls. "Hey Tip." Caps smiled and walked over to them. A pair of crystal blue eyes studied her cautiously, as if unsure of whether the new girl was safe to talk to. "Lemme introduce ya to some a da goils." Tipsy smiled before pulling the blonde girl forward. "Dis heah's Cowboy's sistah, True." She was connected to the eyes obviously and Bottle Cap smiled. "Nice to meet ya." "Hey." True returned the smile quickly. Bottle Cap could tell she was shy, not stuck up, by the expression on her face. "Me name's Illusion." A tall, dark-haired girl pushed through. She tied a flannel shirt around her waist as she spoke. "I ain't even gonna ask 'bout ya name." She added, adjusting her dark blue hat. "Good," Bottle Cap giggled, "because it's not a story I'm proud of." Illusion just nodded and shot a smile her way, as if to say she approved her. It was quiet for a second while Bottle Cap looked around for Blink, who was talking to Mush. She looked back and overlooked the girls who whispered amongst themselves quietly. "You must be a gypsy." Bottle Cap spoke up suddenly, tired of the awkwardness. She had made her comment to a gorgeous dark-skinned girl who was tall, as were many of the newsgirls. She had a handkerchief tied around her hand and a blue sash around her waist. She definitely stood out in the crowd, but what really caught Bottle Cap's attention was the silver hoops hanging from her ears. "Yeah, dat's Gypsy." Tipsy answered. Gypsy said nothing, she only smirked at Bottle Cap. "Are you a real Gypsy?" Bottle Cap tried to earn all of the girls' approval but felt like she was making an idiot of herself. "What's it ta you?" The girl's dark blue eyes showed annoyance. "It was just a question, Gyp." Some one said from behind Bottle Cap. She turned to find Kid Blink. "Ya don't gotta bite 'er head off." "It's okay, Blink." Bottle Cap smiled at Gypsy, "I don't trust new people that well either." "Ready?" Blink asked as the girls dispersed into the crowd, hawking headlines. Bottle Cap nodded and they started walking. "Don't let dem scare ya, dey mean well." He assured her. "I know." Bottle Cap smiled as a man walked up to her. "Can I have a paper, please?" He asked kindly. Bottle Cap just stared, she didn't think that kind of thing happened. Blink nudged her. "Oh yeah. Of course." She smiled, handing him a paper. "Here ya go." The man tossed her a penny before walking away. "Well, ya off to a good stawt." Blink laughed. Bottle Cap blushed and looked away. He began hollaring different headlines to passing strangers and she did the same, remembering what Jack had taught Davey and, obviously, her in the "real world." She was more than content to stay with Blink for the rest of her life but she still wanted to talk to Silver Fist, the only one who knew the truth...or did she? 


	8. Chapter 8

"How many ya got left?" Blink asked Caps after what seemed like only minutes, though it had been hours. Selling was even more fun than Bottle Cap had imagined, especially with Kid Blink. "Uh," She counted quickly in her head, "Two." "Heah, give me one." He extended his hand toward her and she obliged, knowing his intentions. Just as she'd expected, Blink held up her paper and hollered some headline. "I'll take it." A gruff, over-weight man held the bronze coin out, exchanging it for the paper. Caps turned and sold her very last newspaper to a well-dressed woman with a child hiding in her skirts. "All done." Bottle Cap's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Blink smiled at her innocent face and she felt as though she were about to die. Then again, she wasn't sure she was alive anyway. "Ready ta go ta Tibby's?" He asked. She nodded as they headed silently down the street. "So how'd ya get dat name?" "Uh." That was all Bottle Cap's dry mouth would allow. She wasn't about to expose the real story, it was far to childish and embarrassing. "I don't want to talk about it." Was her final answer, and it was true. "Fine by me." Blink shrugged, a smile lightening his face, still. He really does have a constant smile, noted Caps. I'll have to post that... Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. She couldn't post! There were no computers here. Besides, all the listees were here already anyway. That line of thought caused her to question if they had been here all the time and hadn't clued her in on the... "Heya Caps!" Silver interrupted the girl's intense thinking. "I'se beginnin' ta wondah if Blink lost ya." "Hi!" Bottle Cap replied. "No, I guess I'm just not a quick seller yet." "You did bettah den most." Blink assured her sweetly. Again, Bottle Cap blushed. "Thanks." She managed, looking at Silver with a shy smile. "C'mon. Let's get a table, we gots some tawkin' ta do." Silver Fists said seriously, though a smile graced her lips. The three entered Tibby's to find a whole mess of newsies, most that Bottle Cap recognized, but many she didn't. "Heya Blink, Silvah." Came greetings, followed by questions concerning the stranger. "Leave 'em alone, fellahs." Blink laughed, "I think ya scarin' 'er." The new girl didn't comment as Silver picked an empty table in a corner. "How do you know who I am, Silver?" Bottle Cap asked quietly, unable to wait another second. "It's difficult to explain, Caps." Silver leaned forward, making sure there were no eavesdroppers. "I thought..." She paused. "What? Tell me!" Bottle Cap squirmed. "Well, it really don't make sense. If de othahs hoid dis, dey'd think I'd gone straight outah my mind!" She explained. "They don't have to find out, then." Caps shrugged, "But I have to know, Silver." "Okay, I'll tell ya...but ya can't laugh." She gave in hesitantly, her greenish eyes pleading silently, "An' if ya even mention it ta Blink, I'll soak ya." "Okay, okay! I get your point." Caps giggled, her sudden outburst inviting unwanted attention. Dragonfly smiled at Bottle Cap, being safely cuddled in Racetrack's arms. The auburn-haired stranger waved politely, knowing Dragonfly was an awesome person back home. "Are ya listenin'? 'Cause I ain't sayin' it twice." Silver laughed at her easily distracted acquaintance. "Yeah, I'm listening. Tell me." Caps demanded just before the door swung open, revealing a boy with a gold-tipped cane. The restaurant was nearly rendered speechless. "At ease." He chuckled, basking in the glow of his own authority. Jack stood and spit-shook with the boy whom Caps recognized well. "What brings ya to my side a da bridge, Conlon?" He asked with a slight smile. "Hoid ya picked up a stray." He answered firmly, connecting eyes with Bottle Cap. Silver turned away from Spot to see a disbelieving look attacking the girl's face. Did Spot know Bottle Cap? There was no way! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Does he...?" Silver whispered, Bottle Cap shrugged, still staring at Spot Conlon as he glared right back. "C'mon, Caps." He demanded sternly, hand on cane. Bottle Cap swallowed hard and stood. "Guess it's time to find out." She whispered to Silver before walking over to where Spot stood. "What do ya want, Spot?" Caps asked bravely, a nervous smiled perched on her lips. "Outside." He told her, opening the door. Bottle Cap nodded and went out into the warm evening, Spot following. As soon as the door shut, Blink walked over to where Silver still sat, confused. She had assumed that she was the only one that knew Bottle Cap. "Okay, we're outside." Caps shrugged, twirling a strand of hair nervously. "Where ya been, kid? I thought you'se was dead." Spot asked, only causing more puzzlement for the girl. How could he think she was dead if he never saw her before. "Why would you think that?" Caps wandered out loud. Spot glared angrily, annoyed by her answer. "What a ya mean, why would I think dat?" He raised his voice, Caps backed away. "I ain't seen you'se for eleven yeahs! What else would I think?" Caps cowered when he yelled. He reminded her of her father. "What are talking about? How did you know I was here?" She asked. Then, it hit her. That was how her fanfic went, the one she was trying to write back home but never got to finish. "One a my boys tol' me Jacky-boy picked up anothah stray goil, by da name a Bottle Cap." Spot shrugged as if it were a no-brainer, "How many goils could deah be named Bottle Cap?" He allowed a smirk to cross his face. Caps giggled. "I guess I hit my head pretty hard," She decided to say, going along with the story. "I can't even remember how I hit it." "You run away from dat Goodbakah guy?" Spot inquired, more calm than he had been only seconds ago. Caps smiled wide with the realization that it was her story. Everything she made up in her mind back home was coming alive here! "Not so much the old man, mostly Benjamin." She explained. "But I can't talk about it right now. My memory is still really hazy from everything."  
  
*Inside Tibby's*  
  
"Does she know Spot, too?" Blink asked Silver Fists, taking a drink of water. "I ain't sure." She shrugged, watching the two talk just outside the window, "I didn't think so." "How do you know 'er?" Blink pried innocently. Silver remained silent as she thought of what to say. "Yeah, Silvah." Chipper spoke up, walking over with Jack. "How do you know 'er?" Silver squirmed uncomfortably as all eyes turned on her. "Well, it's a long story..." She began. "We got time." True smiled, scooting in beside Blink across from Silver. 


	10. Chapter 10

Silver Fists was saved by the bell, literally. She had just opened her mouth to make up some silly excuse when Spot and Bottle Cap reappeared, causing the bell over the door to tingle. Bottle Cap guessed what the commotion was about when she saw the pleading face of Silver. "Uh, Silver?" Caps walked up behind Dragonfly with Spot. "Can we talk for a second?" Silver sighed with relief. "You bet." She smiled, standing, "Be back in a flash, fellahs." With that, Bottle Cap and Silver Fists left the building, leaving Spot to have a drink with his old friends. "Spot's my brother." Bottle Cap shreeked when they were outside, heading back to the lodging house. "What?" Silver exclaimed inquisitively, this whole mess exciting her. "Yep, just like back in 2002! It's my fic, the one I haven't even finished, about me finding my brother. Just one thing, the only things that are like what I wrote are the Goodbakers and Spot so far." Bottle Cap rambled on. "Da Goodbakahs?" Silver inquired, seemingly lost. "Oh yeah, it's a long story but the Goodbakers adopted me...It's a long story and it dosen't matter now." She gave up, not having the brain power to explain it all. "Well, thanks fer savin' me back deah, Caps. Dey was all askin' how I knew you." She told her as they entered the Lodging House and headed straight for the stairs.  
  
*Inside Tibby's*  
  
"How's it rollin', Jacky-boy?" Spot asked, seating himself leisurely in an empty chair. "Well, I ain't shoah." He chuckled. "Evah since Bottle Cap showed up, things have been confusin'. Foist, she knew all our names when she woke up aftah bein' out fer a long time..." "Bein' out?" Spot interjected seriously. "Yeah, she was hit pretty hawd. I think she was beat pretty bad but da gash on 'er head was da woist." Jack shrugged, not realizing that this was important to the Brooklyn leader. "Do ya know who did it?" Spot demanded, pushing a sweating glass away from his hand. "What's dis?" A short girl with shoulder length brown hair spoke up, having overheard the conversation. "Spot Conlon ca'es 'bout someone 'sides himself?" "A coise, I's ca'e 'bout 'er, Spin." Spot glared at the girl with evident hatred, "You should, too." "Why should I ca'e?" Spin's lips split into a smile, "She's prolly jist anuddah one a ya goils." She shrugged, turning to walk away. "She ain't me goil." Spot grabbed Spin's arm, catching her by surprise, "She's me sistah, an' dat makes 'er your sistah." "Let go of me." Spin sneered, jerking out of his grasp. Jack only looked on in silent interest as the girl's icy blue eyes narrowed, "You'se a liah, Conlon." Was all she said before rushing off toward the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Are ya gonna tell me now?" Caps asked, plopping onto the first bunk she could reach. Silver rolled her eyes, a small smile dancing across her lips. "I'se only been tryin' for de last evah." She laughed, "It's a bit complicated, but I guess everything is right now." "Uh, yeah. Just a smidge." Bottle Cap used her fingers to show "a smidge". "C'mon, spill." "Okay, but I sweah, if one more poison intahrupts me, I'll soak 'em." She glanced toward the door, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I kept havin' dese dreams. You was awways in 'em and it was so real. I would scream for ya ta come heah an' get away from it all, but ya tol' me no." "This is...freaky." Bottle Cap studied her friend's sincere face. "So, you dreamt me up? Just like that?" "Just like dat." She nodded. "Dat's why ya can't tell none a da othahs. Dey'd t'ink I'se a looney!" Bottle Cap burst into laughter. "You are!" She teased. Silver made a fist but her smiling face gave away the fact she was only playing. "So what a'e ya gonna do?" Silver asked after they had settled down, "I mean, how a'e ya gonna get back?" "Get back?" Bottle Cap's smile was replaced with a disheartened frown. She looked down, watching her fingers trace figure eights in the cover. "I was kinda hopin' that I would never go back. You know? Kinda stay and be Bottle Cap? I never want to be Katie again, Silver. Never." "I know, Caps." Silver stopped the incessant movement of Bottle Cap's fingers but taking her hand. "Then, let's just fahget 'bout 2002, okay?" "Whatcha tawkin' 'bout, Silvah?" A girl appeared from the doorway, her long curly locks following. Bottle Cap looked up to meet a pair of almost black eyes and the purple ring caused Cap's blue ones to stare. "Gotta some soita starin' problem?" "Huh?" Caps shook her head, "No, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." "It's okay." She laughed, pleased that the new girl seemed frightened of her. "Da name's Hades." She spit on her palm and stuck her hand out. "Bottle Cap." She smiled again. It seemed she couldn't stop, ever since she appeared in 1899. "Hades lives in Brooklyn." Silver Fists explained as Specs, Dutchy, and Skittery came in, not bothering to greet the girls. "You heah ta see Mush?" Her question obviously directed to Hades. "Yeah, he was suppos..." Hades was saying when an arm slid around her waist from behind. "To meet ya heah." Mush finished her sentence before kissing her cheek. "Sowry I'se late but Caps heah has caused alot of confusion for Jack an' Spot...an' Spin." He said with a smile. "Really?" Caps asked, "Who's Spin." "I'se Spin." Came a reply from the bunk across them, Jake's bunk. The girl's expression was anything but inviting. "I don't know who you a'e, but I don't want ya tawkin' 'bout me any moah. In fact, I ain't to keen on ya tawkin' to me eiddah, so watch yaself." She huffed, sending the Conlon glare at the new girl. Silver, Mush, and Hades seemed to be shocked at Spin's words. She had always been rude to newcomers, but never had she been so cold. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bottle Cap studied the girl who had turned away to talk quietly with Jake. Caps just couldn't stop staring at her. Why would she hate her so much already? "An' I thought Spot was harsh." Hades suppressed a giggle. Caps glanced at Mush questioningly, her eyes getting glossy. She had only been here for a day and already someone hated her. The thing was, she didn't even know why! "Don't worry 'bout Spin." Silver Fists shook her head. "Maybe you should go tawk ta Spot 'bout 'er." Mush smiled. Then he pulled Hades down the stairs. "C'mon, let's go to da park." "I am so confused!" Bottle Cap exclaimed quietly, punching the bed with frustration. "Spin isn't in my story, all these girls...it's not the way I imagined." She shook her head and it began to ache. "Just calm down." Silver laughed, "It's gonna be fine, ya just gotta get used to it." "Who's up for a game o' pokah?" Race came sauntering in with Dragonfly in tow. He nodded at Bottle Cap as he passed by and pulled up a chair, beginning to shuffle his worn deck of cards. "I'm in." Chorused Jake, Skittery, Dutchy, Specs, and Bumlets. Dragonfly stopped at the bunk where the two girls sat. "Heya." She beamed. "What a'e ya guys doin'?" "I'm about to go back down to Tibby's and talk to Spot about..." Caps stood. "No you ain't." Silver laughed, pulling her back down. "You leave now an' Klopp won't let ya back in." "Let's go find ya a bunk in da goils room." Dragonfly suggested. The three crossed the hallway to find a similar room, only much tidier. "Tipsy." Bottle Cap sighed in relief. Everything within her wanted to run up and squeezed her friend, the one thing that she knew was real. She knew better, though. Jessica didn't exist here, only Tipsy and Tipsy didn't know who she was. "Hey Caps, which bunk ya want? Deahs two empty." Illusion announced when she saw the new girl enter. "Yeah, deah's one ovah by Gypsy or deah's one between me an' True." Silver noted, look around the room. "I'll take the one by Silver, if that's okay." Caps smiled, her eyes heavy with exaustion. It wasn't long before the last of the girls piled in and Kloppman hollered lights out. Bottle Cap lay still, though her mind did somersaults and pounded her forehead. She had thought that this would be perfect, that if she was in a fanfic, all would be well. She had imagined that her pain, her tears, would be put to an end. She was wrong. She felt alone and out of place. She missed her dog, as silly and childish as it seemed. She was in the one place she had prayed to be, and all she could think of was home. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop it!" Bottle Cap screamed, her body trembling, "Please, leave me alone!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to hide from whatever was pursuing her in her nightmare. "Caps, wake up." Silver said, shaking her friend worriedly as the other girls started to wake. "What's wrong?" Tipsy yawned, sitting up drowsily. The sun was just about to crown the horizon and the house was silent and still before the frightened girl's outburst. She had been tossing and turning all not. "I dunno, Tip." Silver kept trying to wake Bottle Cap but to no avail. "She won't snap outa it!" "I'm gonna go get one a da guys." Tipsy informed the others, panic in her eyes. She ran across the hall and burst into the room of snoring boys. "Git up! We need help!" She cried, being over dramatic because she was still half asleep. "Wha?" Jack groaned, not opening his eyes. "Wha's a mattah, Tip?" Blink rolled over, not really caring. "Go back ta bed." Race threw his pillow at her. "No! It's Bottle Cap!" She stomped her foot, "She's cryin' an' screamin' an' she won't wake up!" Blink jumped up as Jack's eyes popped open. The two hurried into the girls room. "Hey! Gimma back my pillow!" Race called after Tipsy. She picked up the pillow and threw it at him before following after the boys. "Don't hurt me..." Cap's was begging when the boys entered. Silver was still shaking her and a couple of girls were talking to her. "It's okay, Caps, it's just a dream." Illusion tried. Spin groaned and pulled her pillow over her head to block out the noise. She gave up and went to the boys room to go back to sleep. "What's goin' on in deah?" Jake asked when Spin laid down in Jack's empty bunk. "Nothin' I ca'e 'bout." Spin informed her boyfriend dryly before trying to go back to sleep. "Caps? Wake up," Blink sat beside her and wiped the hair from her forehead. "How long 'ave you'se been tryin' ta wake 'er?" Jack asked Chipper. "A couplah minutes. She's havin' a real bad nightmare." Chipper told him, "I think I'm gonna start gettin' ready." Jack nodded before kissing her cheek. "Hey, c'mon Caps." Blink took her hand. Even in the middle of her dream, Katie could her Blink's soothing voice. She slowly opened her eyes to see the commotion she had caused. "Mornin', Sunshine." Silver Fists greeted, happy that she had finally snap out of her sleep. "You okay?" Blink asked, smiling down at her, as Jack walked up. "Yeah..." She answered, unsure of what was going on. "You'se was havin' a bad dream." Jack smiled as she sat up. She felt embarressed to find that everyone was looking at her worriedly. "Sorry." "Don't be sorry." Dragonfly laughed. "It ain't your fault." "Yeah, c'mon." Tipsy giggled, "We might as well stawt gettin' ready. Kloppman'll be up heah in about two minutes anyway." Bottle Cap nodded and yawned as the boys left. "Get outa my bed, Spin." Jack ordered as he walked by on his way to the washroom. "Ugh," Spin moaned groggily. "Go away" She buried her face in the pillow as the boys started getting up.  
  
* * *  
  
"You goin' ovah ta Brooklyn taday?" Silver Fists asked Bottle Cap as they headed down the street with Dragonfly later that morning. "Yeah, I guess I should." She replied, almost fearful for some reason. "Brooklyn? Ta see Spot?" Dragonfly asked. "Yeah." Silver answered for Caps with a smile. "Need some company?" Blink and Race had come up behind the girls as they walked, unnoticed. "Race!" Dragonfly shreiked happily before snatching his hand and continuing on to the Distribution Office. "You aren't selling?" Caps asked Blink, Silver Fists just ket on walking with Race and Dragonfly, seeing that her friend would have somebody else to protect her now. She was happy for Caps, but still a little disappointed. "Naw, I can't let ya walk ta Brooklyn alone." Blink laughed. "Okay." Caps shrugged, sending her long hair over her shoulder. The two headed silently towards the Brooklyn bridge. Katie was trying to decide what all she needed to say to Spot. 


	14. Chapter 14

"So, you know Spot?" Blink asked as they crossed the bridge, breaking the barrier of silence. Bottle Cap glanced over at him, just now realizing that he didn't know that she was Spot's sister. "Yeah, I've known him forever." She smiled, her blue eyes studying the handsome boy's face. "So, yous from Brooklyn, den?" He wandered, still facing forward with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "No, don't think I've ever been here, actually." She answered, trying to think if she had been in her fanfic. "Oh, yeah. Once, but that was a long, long time ago." She remembered, only able to hope she was thinking of the right fic. "Oh." Blink responded as they neared the pier where tall, muscular newsboys swam and lounged. "Dese guys can be rough, just ignore dem an' go straight ta Spot." Blink instructed softly as curious eyes studied the strange young girl. "What a ya got deah, Blink?" A dark blonde haired boy asked as Bottle Cap glanced around cautiously. His tan, muscular body glistened in the sunlight as he pulled himself out of the water. His dark blue eyes locked with Bottle Cap's in an instant. "Bottle Cap, she's new." Blink spit shook with the tall character. "You know wheah Spot is?" "His perch, wheah else?" The boy smiled as he let them by. He winked at the blushing girl as they passed by, watching her lips form a shy smile. "How's it rollin', Blink?" Spot inquired as he hopped down, not seeing his sister behind his friend. "Fine, just brought ya a visitah." Blink carried out the routine greeting as Bottle Cap took in her surroundings. She was actually there, in Brooklyn! It was so captivating to just watch the boys swim and laugh, just like in the movie. "Caps, what a ya doin' heah?" Spot smiled at his preoccupied guest. "Hmm?" She faced him, hearing her name. "Oh! I just need to talk to you for a minute." "Awright." He shrugged, waving Blink away nonchalantly. Blink faded into the crowd, starting a conversation with the boy they had just spoken to. "Why does Spin hate me?" Bottle Cap asked right away, not even thinking about the words tumbling out of her mouth. Spot grinned. "Spin hates ya?" He mused, "Join da club." "I'm serious." Bottle Cap put her hand on her hip, suddenly feeling as though she was in the right century with the right people and had never heard of 2002. "Well, she's ya sistah fa one thing." Spot shrugged, studying his slingshot. "What are you talking about? We don't have a sister." Bottle Cap made a skeptical face. Her character did NOT have a sister, that much she remembered. "Yeah, she's ya twin. Aftah she was boin, pop sent 'er away." Spot avoided eye contact. "We didn't tawk 'bout 'er evah. I hate 'er an' so should you." "Why? She couldn't have done anything that horrible, Spot. She was just a baby." Bottle Cap scoured her mind for some explanation for all these unexpected twists in the story. "She killed ma." He said flatly, now making certain that the girl's eyes were focused on his, "If she weren't boin, Ma'd still be alive an' pop wouldn't a gone crazy." "But..." Bottle Cap's mouth went dry, "How? How did she? It doesn't make any..." Her sentence's flowed out in fragments. "It was a difficult boith, pop said. He came out easy but somethin' went wrong. She came out upside down or somethin'. I don't remembah." He finished, aiming his slingshot at a hanging lamp on a boat. He shot and hit the target, causing the worker to curse loudly. "Well, she hates me." Bottle Cap said again, "Why does she hate me? She doesn't even know me." "Because she didn't know you existed eithah. I tol' 'er, an' anything I say, she hates. It's da way it is." Spot glared over Bottle Cap's shoulder at the boys checking Bottle Cap out. "I'm gonna talk to her." Bottle Cap determined. "Good luck." Spot smirked, "Blink, Dibs, come ovah heah." He called. Bottle Cap's eyes went wide. Dibs? It was her own made up character! This whole thing was just getting better and better! 


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeah?" Dibs approached beside Blink. Bottle Cap couldn't hide her glowing smile as she stared at Dibs involuntarily, thinking to herself, That's my creation! Out of my own head! "Walk Bottle Cap back ovah ta Manhattan." He instructed simply. "Me?" Dibs asked curiously, looking at Blink's confused expression. "Yeah, so if she don't wanna stay Blink won't have to walk her back." Spot laughed as he walked away. Bottle Cap scowled. She could get there without an escort. But she liked having Dibs around. She wanted to know what he was going to say! Without anymore questions, the trio headed toward Manhattan with Bottle Cap musing over Dibs the whole way and Blink feeling left out. "Where do you think Spin will be?" Caps asked Blink when they were almost to the Lodging House. "Tibby's, most likely." He shrugged, "Dat's wheah all da newsies go aftah sellin'." "Okay, let's go." She said, determined to straigten things out. They entered a small restaurant where Bottle Cap easily spotted Spin amongst a table full of newsies. Her "escorts" followed her toward the table, unsure of her plans. "...but da horse is a sure thing..." Race was exclaiming to Dragonfly when the conversation was sweetly interrupted. "Excuse me." Caps began smoothly. "Look who it is, our friend Bottle Cap." Spin looked up with an arched eyebrow, her voice drenched in sarcasm. "Spin, can I talk to you?" Bottle Cap asked, ignoring the girl's tone. "What's deah ta tawk about?" Spin quipped rudely. Bottle Cap had had it with this girl. "You and your issues." She threw back with a cocked head. Sin looked at her, then put her hand to her heart. "Me? Issues?" She exclaimed as if shocked, "Who would ever think such a thing?" She laughed sarcastically and looked at the people who were at her table. They were obviously out of town. The newsies were silent as they watched the two girls glare at each other. "Okay, I'm done playing 'who wants to be a smart-ass?' with you. Do you want to talk or not?" Bottle Cap threw her hand up, exasperated. "Play nice, ladies." Jake stiffled a laugh, trying to calm his girl and avoid a scene. Spin looked at Jake, then Bottle Cap. "Okay, fine. We can tawk, I don't know what else thah is to say." Spin gave in slightly. "Yay." Caps smirked, yanking Spin up by the arm and pulling her to a separate table. Blink and Dibs sat with the other newsies, all shocked at what had just happened and waiting to hear more. Spin quickly pulled away and sat down, "I'm a big girl." "Prove it." Caps snapped back, "Ever since I got here, you've been actin' as though I was your worst enemy. Why?" "I don't HAVE to prove anything. I can act how I want. I don't need my so-called sister to tell me what to do." she said, starting to get up. "So that's what its all about?" Caps asked, glaring at the back of Spin's head. She was infuriated beyond all measure. She had come here to escape her sisters, now she had another one to fight with. Spin whipped around, "Yeah, anyone dat's related to Spot can stay da hell away from me. Did you seriously think I was gunna be ok with this!?" "Like I planned it." Caps rolled her eyes, "It ain't like I'm writin' this story. We all get dealt an unfair hand sometimes." She shrugged, thinking of Racetrack. Of course, she had thought she was writing it, but all that had changed now. "Your a smart-ass. Just like Spot." she growled back. "And so are you." Bottle Cap informed her solemnly. Had she forgotten that she was a Conlon, too? Bottle Cap couldn't figure her out. Spin slammed her hands down on the table and looked Bottle Cap square in the eyes, "Listen here Missy. You can talk to me without the wisecracks. I am NOTHING like Spot. As far as I am concerned, you are just another face in the crowd." she snapped. "Oh, but your wisecracks are allowed?" Bottle Cap didn't budge. "Stop acting like I care. I just thought we could work things out." She shrugged and then stood, pushing Spin out of the way slightly. Spin glared at her before marching back over and grabbing Jake's hand. Bottle Cap walked slowly back toward the others, her eyes on the disappearing girl. "That went well." She murmured before turning to face the hushed newsies. It didn't even seem as though she had ever existed in 2002 anymore. Her memories of reality were melting into the Newsie verse, making her feel dazed and awkward. 


	16. Chapter 16

"So..." Dibs broke the cessation of sound, lifting himself out of a chair, "Back to Brooklyn?" Bottle Cap didn't really know what to do. She didn't want to deal with Spin again that night, but she also wanted to stay with Silver Fists. "No, I learned I long time ago that you can't run away from your...enemies." She said with a bit of a smirk. Enemies. The whole word was her enemy! She had no place to run, before now. "You shoah Spot don't want ya ovah deah?" Dibs inquired, his eyes sparkling at her with a fond smile. He was just as she had imagined him, perfect. "I think da goil can make 'er own decisions." Jack grinned at Bottle Cap. Dibs nodded and headed for the door. "See ya." He called over his shoulder. Bottle Cap started twirling a strand of auburn hair in her fingers, her heart pounding from meeting Dibs. "Dat was da best entahtainment we'se had in...evah." Illusion stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah, Caps. You'se perdy brave ta go against a Conlon like dat." Dragonfly agreed with a giggle. "Well, it pro'lly wasn't so hawd fer Caps, goils." Jack smiled a Bottle Cap, feeling special because he knew what the girls didn't. "Why ya say dat? Spin was as pissed as Blink was when we found out Pullitzah raised da price." Mush laughed, playfully slapping Blink's cheek. "I guess you guys don't know." Bottle Cap mused, "I just found out today, actually." She shrugged, turning for the door to find Silver. "Find what out?" Illusion asked, suddenly dying to know her secret. "Spin's my twin sister." Bottle Cap smiled before leaving Tibby's. She felt so important here, like if she left someone would notice. It was a warm feeling, one she wasn't quite used to but could definitely grow on her. "Heya Caps." Silver smiled, looking up from her place on one of the boys' bunks. "Wheah's Blink?" "He's at Tibby's." Bottle Cap answered, sitting beside Silver. "Why didn't you tell me Dibs was here?" "You know Dibs?" Silver asked, obviously clueless. "I cre..." Caps began to exclaim before she realized how odd that would sound, "I guess I just feel like I do." She covered with a small shrug. "You find out about Spin?" Silver Fists asked nonchalantly, ignoring the murmur of the room's activities. "You could have told me she was Spot's sister." Caps said, wondering why Silver Fists hadn't put two and two together. "Oh my God!" Silver smacked her forehead, "I wasn't even thinkin' 'bout dat!" "Obviously not." Bottle Cap laughed, "Well, I had a nice little chat with my twin sister." "Twin?" Silver couldn't contain her excitement. "Dis is so good! Conlons keep poppin' up from all ovah." "Yeah, well." Caps shook her head, "Spin does not want me around. That much is for sure." At that very moment, Spin Conlon waltzed in with Jake, a sour expression stamped on her face. "Speakin' of da devil." Silver Fists mumbled under her breath. Spin glared at Bottle Cap, keeping a safe distance as she whispered to Jake. Bottle Cap smiled sweetly, pretending not to notice. She had had alot of practice in acting as if she didn't know people hated her. This preformance was no different. 


	17. Chapter 17

"I ain't nevah seen Spin treat somebody dat badly." Jack shook his head in disappointment as he spoke softly to the newsies playing cards. They had all seen the arguement in Tibby's, and now they were witnessing the chilly glares and ridiculing whispers which Spin so willingly offered to anyone that would hear. "Yeah, I nevah thought she could be so..." Chipper searched for a word without results. "So like Spot?" Mush offered with a chuckle. "Don't let her heah ya say dat," Hades warned, hiding her smile, "She'll soak ya." "She needs ta lighten up. She don't know anything 'bout Caps, 'cept for her last name." Jack said before adding, "Go fish." "What do ya mean, she don't know nothin'?" Race asked, looking over his cards as if the game was actually important. "Dey's sistahs. Twins even!" "Spot said dey nevah met b'fore." Jack shrugged, "He didn't really say anything else 'bout it." "Dat's so weird." Dragonfly interjected, impatiently waiting for her boyfriend to finish with his game. "Race, just go. It ain't like ya bet money on Go Fish." She urged, receiving a chorus of quiet chuckles, accompanied by an ashamed Race face. "Well..." He began, avoiding eye contact. "Racetrack Higgins!" Dragonfly stomped her foot at him, "I can not believe you bet on a game of Go Fish!" "Believe it." Illusion giggled, obviously amused. Dragonfly popped Race in the back of the head before heading off, looking for something to keep her busy while Race lost more money. "I saw them as clear as day, Silver." Bottle Cap spoke very softly, cautious of unwanted ears. "What was dey doin'?" Silver Fists asked, her face showing pure interest. "They were crying." Bottle Cap explained, "They were talking about me as if I were dead. I tried to tell them I was there, but they couldn't hear me." "Dat's why you'se was cryin' an' stuff?" "I guess so." Caps shrugged, "I hope she thaws out eventually." She threw in, seeing Dragonfly approaching them out of the corner of her eye. "Me too!" Dragonfly exclaimed as she plopped down beside the two. "She's even more moody now dat you'se heah." "I don't know if she'll ever like me." Bottle Cap sighed, looking over to Spin, who was corrupting another newsgirl's mind with mean things about Bottle Cap. "She was a whore, dat's why I nevah liked 'er." Spin whispered to True. "Spin, are you sure?" True asked, not believing a word of it. "Yeah, I'm sure! She's my sistah, remembah?" "Yeah, but Spot said..." "Don't talk about him to me." Spin glared, "He's a liah." With that, True nodded, not willing to get on Spin's bad side. "Time for bed, girls!" Kloppman shouted up the stairs, knowing they were all crowded into the boys room. Groans and yawns accompanied the girls as the streamed across the hall and fell into bed. Bottle Cap lay awake for a long time, almost fearful of what would appear behind her eyes if she let them close. She was beginning to feel at home in Newsie Land, but she knew that a part of her was still back in reality, lost. 


	18. Chapter 18

The sun hit the window, making the dew glisten the next morning. Bottle Cap sat, curled up in a blanket, by the window. She had watched the sun rise for the first time in her life. She shivered when she heard the heavy footsteps of Kloppman, then the familiar words from across the hall as the boys were woken up. "Caps?" Silver yawned, stretching her arms up into the sky. "You up already?" "Hmm?" Bottle Cap glanced over, then shook the sleep from her head, "Oh, I couldn't sleep." "All night?" Silver Fists asked, surprised. The girl replied with a groggy nod before standing up and heading to the washroom. Silver felt bad for the lost girl. She had never thought it would be so hard for Katie to adjust to the life newsies led.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready ta sell, Caps?" Dragonfly smiled brightly as a group left the lodging house. Bottle Cap could barely think straight for the lack of sleep. "Sell what?" She asked, then smacked her forehead, "Of course, I'm ready." Dragonfly shot a worried glance to Chipper, who shrugged. "You sellin' wit' Blink again taday, Cappahs?" Jack asked, wrapping his arm around Chipper's waist. "No, I think I'm gonna go with Silver." She responded, much to Silver's surprise. "You shoah?" She wandered out loud, knowing that Bottle Cap had like Kid Blink for a while back in 2002. "Yep." Caps smiled. They bought their papers and headed to Silver's favorite spot to hawk pointless headlines. "Why didn't ya wanna sell wit' Blink?" Silver asked after a while of pure selling. Bottle Cap smiled at her with a hint of tiredness. "You like him, don't ya?" She pried mischievously, handing a newspaper to a gruff looking man. Silver didn't answer for a minute, pretending to be busy hawking. "C'mon, Silver." She demanded. "Ok, ok." Silver Fists rolled her eyes with a smile. "Ya such a Conlon. Always gotta have ya way." "Yep." Caps nodded proudly, "So spill it." "I guess I like 'im, maybe a little." She shrugged, her face hiding any uneasiness. "Then why don't you go for it?" Bottle Cap's blue eyes shone with a girlish glow, remembering the many gossip sessions she and Jessica had held back home. "Because...just drop it okay?" Her voice was firm, indicating it was a touchy subject. "Jeez." Caps breathed, a little taken by surprise at her tone. A few minutes went by where the two sold their newspapers without any exchange of comments. "What about you'se?" Silver Fists suddenly turned, hand on hip, to catch Bottle Cap in mid-headline. "Me?" She gestured toward herself with a paper. "Yeah, you. You like 'em, too. An' from de looks of it, you could fin'lly 'ave 'im." "Silver," She paused for a moment of thought, "I think I like someone else." She admitted, almost ashamed. "Really?" A smile spread across Silver's face like a wild fire. "Who? Gawd, Caps! Tell me!" "Whoa there, killer." Caps giggled at the tall girl's excitement. She began to twirl her hair anxiously with a shy streak running through her suddenly. "Well, he's really sweet. And cute..." "Just tell me!" Silver exclaimed impatiently. "Dibs?" It was more a question than an answer. She didn't know what Silver's reaction would be. She might like him, too, seeing that they had similar taste in boys in the past. "From Brooklyn?" Silver Fists eyes begged for information. Bottle Cap nodded. "Well, don't look so guilty! Dat boy is goigeous, I gotta admit. You got good taste." "Do you like him?" Bottle Cap said with disappointment. "What? You kiddin'?" Silver laughed, "Dibs is just me pal. He ain't me type. You know, blonde haih, blue eye...eye patch." She paused as Bottle Cap held in her laughter. "I guess I really do got a t'ing fer Blink, don't I?" "You're asking me?" Bottle Cap teased, "You need to figure these things out." "Shuddup." Silver punched her arm playfully. "Done. How many moah you got?" "Erm...one." Bottle Cap said before a man approached her to take it off her hands. "Scratch that. I'm out." "Back to da lodgin' house?" "Sure, maybe I'll make another attempt at Spin." Bottle Cap shrugged as they walked. Silver returned her comment with a mocking laugh. "You hit ya head hawdah den we'se t'ought, din't ya?" She shook her head, amazed that this girl would want to go through another trying arguement with Spin. "She's my sister, I don't want her to hate me." Bottle Cap tried to explain, "I already got two that do, I don't need my "dream sister" to hate me, too." She finished with a chuckle. "Spin's not dat bad, really." Silver admitted, "Most of us git along wit' 'er just fine. She just has a problem wit' newcomahs. Dough, it ain't nevah lasted dis long." "I think it's more than me just being new." Bottle Cap sighed, "I really think she wants me to leave." "Leave 1899?" Silver Fists looked over at Bottle Cap, who smiled. "No, silly. She dosen't know I'm from 2002. I think she wants me to leave Manhattan. Like it's her territory or something." Caps shrugged as they entered the lodging house. Laughter and discussion floated down the stairs to their ears. "RACE!" Dragonfly growled, "You bet MY money at the tracks?" "Oops, someone's in trouble." Bottle Cap giggled as they started up the creaking steps. 


	19. Chapter 19

"It was a shoah thing, I tol' ya dat yestahday..." Racetrack was attempting to calm his enraged girl, who stood with hands on her hips and eyes flashing a haunting black. "I can't believe you." She shook her head at him as the two girls entered to find everyone present focused on the scene. "I'll pay ya back, Drag...I awlways do." Race smiled as he pulled his girl into his arms and kissed her gently. Dragonfly simply couldn't remain angry with her boyfriend. "Oh, awlright." She rolled her eyes with a smile, "But don't do it again." She warned as the room let out their breath. Silver Fists saw Kid Blink in the corner with Mush, Jack, and Chipper. She smiled involuntarily at him, and he returned it as always. "I saw that." Bottle Cap laughed. "Shuddup." Silver replied through her teeth, trying not to appear as embarressed as she suddenly felt. "You'd think she'd get the idea." Spin stated clearly to Illusion, loud enough for Bottle Cap could hear. "Talking about me?" Bottle Cap smiled, walking up to Spin as though they were friends. Illusion wrinkled her nose as she inched away, not willing to be in the middle of a heated arguement. "Maybe." Spin shrugged. Silver Fists joined Blink in the corner, though she kept an ear out for Bottle Cap. "Spin, I'm sorry if you think I'm threatening your...reputation?" Bottle Cap said, unsure af what was tumbling out of her mouth. "What are you tawkin' about?" Spin retorted coolly. Jake smiled at his girlfriend's ability to keep her cool. "If you don't want me here, I'll leave." Caps shrugged, "I'm not afraid of you, but this is your home, not mine." Spin's mouth went dry. She couldn't believe her ears. "You don't have to leave." She managed, feeling a little guilty but not entirely, "It doesn't make any diff'rence ta me wheah you stay." She added with a smirk to let her sister know she wasn't about to be her friend. "I know I don't have to." Bottle Cap laughed, "I'm just trying to make it easier on you." She said simply before looking into Spin's icy blue eyes. Spin was a little confused as she watched the girl walk calmly toward the corner where Silver resided. "Wow, I didn't know I was dat intimidatin'." Spin muttered quietly to herself. Jake laughed and put his arms around her. "Why don't ya at least try?" He asked curiously. Spin looked up at him for a moment before replying. "When Spot found out I was 'is sistah, he hated me." She said softly, "If Caps finds out how 'er ma died, she'll hate me, too. I might as well get used ta not tawkin' to 'er, since Spot will tell." "He mighta awlready." Jake suggested logically. Spin had never even thought about that. "Jack, I'm going to stay in Brooklyn for a while." Bottle Cap informed the small group when she approached. "Aw, Caps." Chipper looked at her with a frown, "Don't let Spin run ya out." "I'm not." Bottle Cap smiled at her, "I just think she needs time." "Want me to walk ya?" Silver asked, not really wanting Blink to wisk her away again. "Naw, Silvah. I don't you two perdy goils walkin' alone in Brooklyn." A male voice objected, "I'll walk ya, Caps." 


End file.
